Oblivion
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [Death] [Abuso] El dolor es una gota que cae imparable. Poco a poco llena la copa del alma y desborda inundándolo todo.


Disclamer: BNHA no es mío. No gano nada. Fin.

Nota: Tengo la mala costumbre de escribir sobre series que no veo, así que si ven errores muy básicos, ya saben qué pasó :P

* * *

 **OBLIVION**

* * *

Estar harto, odiar tu existencia, despreciar tu casa, desear morir.

Entrenar, luchar, sentir dolor. Frustración, miedo, ansiedad.

El alcohol arde sobre las heridas.

La madera resiste bien el peso de su cuerpo arrojado por un brazo capaz de ejercer 120kgs de presión, sin embargo no aguanta tan bien el beso de las llamas.

Las vendas presionan las inflamaciones.

Nada se puede hacer con sus costillas rotas.

Escupe sangre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquella noche hubo un ataque villano terroríficamente efectivo y Él está enojado.

No ve por el ojo derecho. Tiene el hombro del mismo lado dislocado.

Vomita sangre en el último ataque y pierde la conciencia. Entre el dolor y el humo le parece visualizar una extraña expresión en su padre, entonces todo se hace negro y el dolor se aleja.

* * *

No sabe qué día es. Tiene la impresión de que debería ser lunes. El dolor no le permite pensar con claridad.

El silencio reinante le hace eco en los oídos. Siente un pitido permanente y todo duele intensamente.

Se levanta lentamente. Tarda lo que parecen horas en encontrar un pantalón y una camiseta. Siente el amargo de la boca y le cuesta respirar. El brazo derecho no está inmovilizado y duele tanto tanto tanto…

Camina hacia quién sabe dónde y no tiene idea la hora que es cuando se ve frente a Yuei, con las puertas completamente cerradas y encendiendo alarmas ante el intento de ingreso de alguien sin identificación.

(Tardó en entender que es él quién dispara la alarma. No lleva uniforme, no lleva tarjeta y ni siquiera puede hablar. Siente la mandíbula pesada y puede que esté fuera de lugar.)

Se desplomó cuando vio a Aizawa aparecer desde el edificio principal. La gente que lo rodeaba no importaba, debía venir a clases. No sabía qué día era, pero debía.

"¡Todoroki!"

El cuerpo de su profesor es tibio comparado al suyo. No está en condiciones de controlar su quirk y su lado izquierdo se está congelando rápidamente. Tiembla y delira. Quiere decir que estará bien pero su boca no se abre, su garganta no emite más que un quejido patético.

En las nieblas de su mente escucha a su Padre con su voz de trueno y volcán gritar lo inútil que es y lo decepcionado que está.

Llora.

No sabía que todavía le dolía.

Llora y se atora con la sangre que está estancada en su tráquea.

Llora y pierde la conciencia de nuevo.

* * *

Abre los ojos y siente el peso de los cables sobre el cuerpo, el pitido de las máquinas y el espantoso olor típico de un hospital.

La habitación tiene las cortinas cerradas y el aire está encerrado. Siente dolor, náuseas y su mente no parece funcionar como corresponde.

Alucina. Ve a su madre sentada junto a su cama con la mirada aterrada. Ve a Fuyumi llorar contra la puerta. Ve a otra persona que le observa en silencio desde los pies de la cama con una sonrisa burlona, cabello negro y ojos profundamente azules y brillantes. Le parece que hay alguien más, pero es más una sombra que una persona. No le recuerda, pero sabe que debería.

La puerta se abre y entra alguien (esta vez, de verdad). Observa las máquinas, toma notas, inyecta algo en su suero. La oscuridad cae de nuevo sobre sus ojos.

* * *

Tardó dos meses en recuperarse por completo, al menos físicamente. La directiva de Yuei y otros héroes profesionales hacen junta extraordinaria para una situación impensada: Reclamar al Pro-Hero Endeavor el maltrato y constante abuso contra su hijo menor.

El líder del clan Todoroki guarda necio silencio y exige que se le devuelva la tutela de su hijo.

"Ya está sano. Debe ir a casa"

Aizawa está entre los asistentes y se levanta furioso golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.

"Ese muchacho no tiene casa a la que regresar" Escupe. "Vas a matarlo"

Endeavor bufa y se burla. Les dice que hagan lo que quieran con su hijo mientras no lo malogren.

All Might detiene a su rival en el pasillo con tanta frustración pesándole en los pulmones que parece que va a colapsar en cualquier momento.

"Tienes que detener esto, Enji. ¡Vas a matarlo!"

"Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos"

"Ya acabaste con tu mujer… ¡No lo hagas con Shoto, Enji!"

Las flamas de su cabeza ondean con furia. No tiene miramientos cuando empuja al antiguo nro. 1 para continuar su camino.

"¡Enji!"

La directiva recibe con lamentos la solicitud formal de retiro que el padre levantó contra la escuela de héroes. La justicia estaba tardando en dar una resolución respecto a la denuncia de maltrato iniciada por el centro educacional y mientras la tutela estuviera en manos de Enji, nada se podía hacer respecto a que Shoto deje Yuei.

(La influencia de Endeavor fuera del mundo de los héroes es aterradora y funciona como reloj suizo. La denuncia se desestima por falta de pruebas. Aparece un informe con testigos y firmado por médicos que indica que el muchacho fue atacado por villanos.

Todo queda en nada.)

* * *

Son las 5.45am y Enji se sorprende de ver a Shoto en el área de entrenamiento. Hace una serie de movimientos lentos y avanza un paso. Es una postura de karate muy bien realizada. Copos de nieve caen desde el techo y tarde se da cuenta de que hay vigas en llamas.

Para el movimiento final de su hijo, la posición de la grulla, el gimnasio entero está incendiándose.

Enji no puede detener el fuego. Tiene que ayudar a evacuar la casa si no quiere que alguien muera.

Lo último que ve de su hijo es que lo mira desde la sombra ondulante del cerezo del patio principal que ahora arde furioso.

* * *

Los investigadores encuentran el cuerpo de un guardia entre los escombros y el canil con los 5 perros de seguridad muertos.

Del cuerpo del heredero no hay rastro.

Del heredero no hay rastro.

Enji evita la mirada de All Might en la Comisión de Ética de la Sociedad de Héroes.

"Creo que merecemos una explicación, Endeavor" Dice el juez, un héroe retirado hace 300 años que, en ojos del Ígneo, debería estar muerto hace décadas.

Enji guarda silencio. No tiene nada que decir.

Toshinari sabe que no hay palabras en el mundo que puedan explicar lo que realmente pasó justo bajo la nariz del que alguna vez fue su compañero de hazañas: Uno de los aspirantes más prometedores se volvió loco por el abuso recibido y renunció a la vida de héroe.

Llora por el amigo de su protegido. Llora por su protegido. Su clase está destrozada y los sentimientos de culpa están mellando su confianza.

Esto es una herida en sus corazones que nunca sanará.

* * *

Shoto dormita respirando suavemente sobre el concreto de algún callejón oscuro y olvidado en la periferia.

Dabi sonríe al verlo tan tranquilo y vulnerable y piensa en lo fácil que sería matarlo.

"Todoroki Shoto…" Susurra, y se maravilla del azul y el gris mirándole. "Bienvenido"

El muchacho sonríe y se levanta con pereza. Dabi le revuelve el pelo y una risilla tintinea en el aire. El villano cree que Shoto perdió la capacidad de hablar, pero eso no le importa mayormente. Los Todoroki son lo suficientemente eficientes como para poder prescindir de las palabras sin asco.

"Vamos"

El portal se abre y los usuarios de fuego desaparecen.

Una nueva era empieza esa noche, y eso hace hervir las venas de Dabi con algo muy diferente a sus implacables llamas azules.

Sonríe. Pagaría millones por ver la cara de su padre en ese momento.

* * *

(Encuentran el cuerpo de Dabi partido a la mitad en una zona rural, junto a la línea Hokkaido.

Cada tres días encontrarían un nuevo occiso cerca de las líneas del tren bala, hasta que casi todos los villanos pertenecientes a la Liga de los que se tuviera registro fueron registrados como fallecidos. La única excepción era All for One.

Estaban pensando en celebrar la caída del mal cuando encontraron al primer héroe muerto en las mismas condiciones. La periodicidad y la tendencia de los lugares era la misma.

Cada 72 horas, habría un héroe menos en el mundo.)

* * *

Entonces ocurre. Era inevitable y se constituía como un día terrorífico e histórico.

Los héroes en un lado. Todoroki Shoto en el otro.

Midoriya supo que sería un duelo mortal en cuanto lo vio. Bakugou supo que no quedaba nada del idiota que había conocido.

No todos volverían de ese combate, y debían asegurarse de derrotar al Asesino de Quirks a como diera lugar.

Las lenguas de fuego que manaron del suelo terroso fueron la luz verde para la matanza que estaba por iniciar.

* * *

Enji sobrevive al combate en pésimas condiciones. Inválido y con el sistema nervioso dañado, intenta suicidarse al ver como las noticias se inundan con las noticias de la derrota del más grande de todos los villanos y la responsabilidad de la Sociedad de Héroes en su nacimiento.

Fuyumi entra justo a tiempo para evitar que se corte la lengua. Le mira con lástima mientras le coloca una placa de contención.

No le dirige una segunda mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Izuku observa los informes sin estar seguro de lo que debiera estar sintiendo.

 _Ante la imposibilidad técnica y práctica de emular el efecto del quirk "All for one", la sugerencia de este Comité es la ejecución sumaria y sin juicio del Villano Todoroki Shoto, ante sus evidentes y atroces crímenes contra la sociedad._

Fusilar a alguien sin juicio… ¿Desde cuando su país no ejecutaba a un prisionero? Incluso si hablaban de Villanos… Sin embargo la posibilidad de que su antiguo compañero escapara y tuvieran que volver a enfrentarlo era simplemente tétrica.

Deku a veces no podía dormir con los espantosos recuerdos de la noche en que hicieron la redada. Los gritos, el fuego, el hielo, los cuerpos… Cada vez que pensaba en eso las arcadas causaban estragos en su garganta.

Con las manos temblando, tomó el lápiz del escritorio y avanzó hasta la última línea.

 _Por normativa heroica, se requiere el consentimiento de, al menos, un 75% (setenta y cinco por ciento) de los héroes profesionales para la ejecución de esta acción sumaria._

Midoriya Izuku aguantó un sollozo y firmó la línea que decía "Acepto". Con furia por sus compañeros muertos puso su nombre real, su nombre de héroe y su ID.

Lo mejor era olvidarse de que Todoroki Shoto alguna vez había existido. Se lo había jurado a Ochako frente a la tumba de Kaachan.

Lo mejor era olvidarse de todo.

* * *

 ****Finnis****

* * *

Post mortem: Comentar es bueno para el alma. Espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
